


Soft music, candlelight and spanking

by The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Bertrand and Savannah explore the joys of matrimony.There's no plot here, it's just smut - sorry, not sorry.





	Soft music, candlelight and spanking

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't read it, this is purely sex, so steer clear if it's not for you.  
> Also, the usual disclaimer of not owning the characters yadda yadda...

Savannah taps lightly on the study door, her other hand already twisting the knob. She opens the door just enough to peek in and see her husband raising his eyes from the computer in front of him.

 

“Am I bothering you?” she asks softly.

 

Bertrand grins at her. “Never, my love.”

 

She smiles back and closes the door behind her, slowly taking the few steps needed to get to Bertrand’s desk. She stops behind him, raising her hands to massage his shoulders. He sighs, visibly relaxing under her tender touch, but keeps his eyes focused on the computer screen. She continues in silence, gently pressing her fingertips to his neck and shoulders, easing the tensed muscles she feels there. She stops after a couple of minutes and goes around his chair to stand next to him, one hand still caressing the back of his head. He looks up then, eyes roaming down the light pink silk robe she’s wearing, from the low neckline that shows part of her ample bosom, down the tie secured around her waist with a bow, to the hem just above her knees. He brings his eyes up again, smiling at her and opening his arms to invite her into them. She gladly takes the invitation, sitting sideways on his lap, her arms around his neck.

 

“Coming to bed anytime soon?” she asks, her voice sweet and provocative at the same time as she slides her right hand down his chest. She can feel the toned muscle under the thin fabric of the shirt he’s wearing and it makes her sigh.

 

He tenderly caresses her cheek, bringing her face closer for a kiss. Their lips meet and she opens her mouth to allow his tongue in with a soft moan and a sigh. He holds her close as he kisses her deeply, his mouth hot and firm on hers.

 

Finally he pulls back and gives her a short kiss on the forehead. “How could I possibly say no to you?” He runs his fingers through her long locks. “I just need five minutes, ok?”

 

She nods and stands up. 

 

He turns to face her and grabs her ass, bringing her closer to him so he can bury his face on her breasts for a moment. “Go up and get ready for me, will you?”

 

She bites her lip and looks at him from under her long lashes. “Yes, sir.”

 

He watches as she leaves, her ass swaying with the movement of her feet, and although he’s sure she’s doing it on purpose, he can’t say he minds it.

  
  


When he enters their bedroom less than five minutes later is to dimmed lights, soft music and the gorgeous sight of his beautiful wife in matching deep red lingerie: a corset the hugs her body just right, lace thongs that he can’t wait to rip out of her and stockings and garters that he’d definitely be fucking her in. She is leaning on the pillows, head thrown back as she slowly runs her fingers up and down her slit through the sheer fabric of her panties, a devilish smile on her lips and she stares at him.

 

He crosses the room in two long strides and then he’s on her, turning her around and gripping both her wrists behind her back. “I don’t remember saying you could start without me.” He quickly spanks her ass and she yelps, but pushes her ass up towards his hand nevertheless. 

 

He spanks her again, more firmly this time. “You’re a naughty kitten, aren’t you?” 

 

When she doesn’t answer, he spanks her again. “Aren’t you?”

 

She nods, panting. “Yes, yes I am. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“As you should be.” He spanks her one last time before dipping his hand between her thighs to rub her clit again. “You know this belongs to me and to me only. No touching unless I allow it. Understood?” He pauses his ministrations and she whimpers.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Whose is this?” He strokes her again and she moans.

 

“Yours, sir. Only yours.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

He releases her wrists and turns her back around. He kisses her, the tenderness in which he does so a huge contrast to his actions of merely seconds ago. His mouth slides down her body, kissing her neck, sucking behind her earlobe, which he knows is sure to make her squirm, as she does. His hands caress her breasts, her thighs, as he slowly moves down her body, pressing random kisses and soft bites all over her. He gently takes off her corset before sucking at her bare nipples and she moans louder, her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

 

He stops suddenly and pulls back and she bites back a whine. She knows better than to protest. 

 

“Hands up” he commands her, as he takes off his tie. She does as she’s told and he wraps the tie around her wrists and between one of the bars of the headboard.

 

“This ok?” He whispers in her ear. 

 

She nods again. “Yes” she whispers back.

 

“Safe word?”

 

“Turnip.”

 

He smirks. “Good girl”. He kisses her again, the gentleness gradually giving way to passion as his hands explore her curves.

 

He moves his mouth down to kiss her neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh, pressing his body against hers when she starts to squirm, pinning her down. He kisses her jaw, going back to briefly kiss her lips before he starts working on her other earlobe, taking it between his teeth and nibbling gently, sucking right behind it, then kissing his way down to her shoulder. 

 

He moves to her breasts again, kneading them in his large hands, burying his face on them like he’d done before in the study, only this time there’s nothing between his mouth and her skin as he licks all over them. He takes her nipples between his fingertips and rubs them and she gasps, arching her back to meet his touch, making him chuckle. 

 

“Easy, little one, easy.” He leans down to take one of his nipples into his mouth while he continues to play with the other one with his fingers. He closes his teeth around it, biting carefully before lapping at it several times in quick succession, then sucking in earnest, only stopping when he hears Savannah moan loudly. He repeats his ministrations on the other nipple, making his wife fidget under his teasing touch.

 

His firm hands explore the rest of her body, caressing down her stomach and hips as he kisses and sucks around the nipples, leaving several red marks on her breasts.

 

He then continues his exploration down her body, kissing at her stomach, dragging his teeth over her hips, licking at the crevice where the thighs meet her sex. He sucks the delicate skin, feeling rewarded when he hears Savannah whispers of “please”. He smirks and places a quick, close-mouthed kiss right on her center, over her underwear.

 

“Patience, little one. Gotta be patient.”

 

He turns his head to kiss her inner thigh, his hands traveling up and down her legs. Her skin is soft and fragrant, so incredibly inviting that he needs a moment to compose himself or he’ll just give up teasing and delve into her right then. He wants to drag this out though, to play with her for a little longer. As difficult as it is to stop himself right now, he knows later the pay back will be worth it.

 

He continues to kiss and suck her legs, leaving new marks and noticing old, faded ones. He loves marking her, making sure she remembers him later, misses him when he’s not around and she looks at herself and sees a dark purple bruise. She’ll complain about not being able to wear short skirts or v-neck blouses, but he knows it’s only half-hearted and she’ll later be showing him her bruises and remembering how he gave them to her, begging him to mark her again. 

 

After a few minutes of taunting her, he feels likes she’s had enough and sits back on his heels, admiring her body. Her cheeks are red with heat, her nipples erect, her belly moving quickly with her breathing. Her spread legs show him her panties and a dark wet spot covering them, making him smirk with pride. Pleasuring his wife is one of the things that makes him the proudest and happiest. He takes the hem on each side of her delicate panties and pull them apart, tearing it in one swift motion. She gasps in surprise, but he knows full well she had been expecting this. There’s a reason she buys new underwear all the time after all.

 

Finally - oh, finally - he puts his mouth on her, closing his lips around her clit and sucking on it. 

 

“Oh my god” she exclaims loudly, egging him on. He licks around her clit, to one side, then the other, up and down, the from side to side, leaving her a sweaty mess and she tries to muffle her moans on her arms. Her hips rise on their own accord, but Bertrand holds them down as he continues to please her. He gently drags his teeth on her labia before sucking on it, then moves to another spot and repeats the process, then again a third time, until Savannah is begging him again.

 

“Bertrand, please…”

 

“Please what?” He raises his head to look at her from between her legs.

 

She whines. “I wanna come. Please, make me come.”

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Please,  _ daddy, _ please!” Her whispers give way to shouting as he takes her clit into his mouth again. He sucks on it briefly before moving his tongue in circles around it like he knows she likes, then lapping quickly at it again.

 

Her scream is loud even though she tries to muffle it as her body tenses then releases as she reaches an orgasm. 

 

Her body goes slack and he raises her legs, spanking her again. She moans and calls his name, so he does it again and again she calls his name. 

 

“What do you call me?” He spanks her a third time.

 

“Oh,  _ daddy _ !”

 

He lets go of her legs and kisses her lips tenderly. “Good girl.”

 

Moving slowly he stands up and goes to the small liquor cabinet they have in their room. He pours some bourbon in a glass and sits on the armchair facing the bed. He sips slowly, his eyes travelling the expanse of her body. He remembers her taste, her softness, and his erection twitches inside his pants. He can’t wait to be inside her, feeling her all around him, so smooth and warm. He bites his lower lip, taking a deep breath to try to regain some control of himself. She’s watching him, eyes fixed on his, her breathing becoming more labored, and he knows that she wants him just as much as he wants her. He can’t resist, however, teasing her just a bit longer. 

 

He gulps down the rest of his drink and takes off his shoes and socks, leaving them under the chair when he stands up. Button by button he removes his shirt, watching as Savannah starts wiggling on the bed with anticipation. He tosses the shirt aside, not bothering to look where it falls. Sometimes he’ll tease her further, folding the shirt carefully while she waits, and she’ll complain loudly about it. Not tonight though; tonight he’s on the limit himself. He removes his pants and underwear next, crawling up the bed until he’s on top of her, his arms trapping her lithe body, her legs falling wide open invitingly. His cock is leaking now, and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside her folds. He aligns his body with her and enters her just a bit, stopping with just the tip of his cock inside her, and they both moan with relief. He pulls back then, and brushes the tip against her clit, making her groan.

 

“Bertrand, please…”

 

He rubs her with his thumb and she squirms. “Please, daddy” she begs softly “fuck me, please.” She sounds and looks so sexy that he nearly comes right then and there. 

 

Instead he pushes all the way inside her, groaning louder when he feels her walls contracting around him. He thrusts into her slowly, gazing into her eyes, relishing the soft moans that escape her. He leans in to kiss her breasts, her neck, her mouth, intent on showing her just how much he loves her with his body. 

 

She wraps her legs around him, digging her heels into his ass, and he bucks inside her. He increases the rhythm, thrusting into her with quick motions of his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin louder now than the soft music still playing in the background. She moans loudly, biting her lips but unable to avoid the screams that tear through her as he pushes into her again and again and again, his large cock brushing against her g-spot with every thrust.

 

Bertrand slows down a bit, keeping a steady but calmer rhythm as he kisses her again, sweetly and passionately, his hands squeezing her ass. He pulls back with a grin on his face, then suddenly takes her legs, raising them and holding them by the ankles as he once again increases the speed of his thrusts, fucking her with abandon. 

 

She cries louder and he covers her mouth to muffle her screams as he pounds her. He spanks her playfully. “Shh, hush now little girl. Don’t want to wake the whole house now, do we?” He spanks her other buttcheek and she bucks her hips. He thrusts into her wildly, grunting when he feels her walls spasming around her. She shrieks against his hand as her body contracts, going perfectly still for a second before relaxing against him. Her eyes go wide before she shuts them during her ecstasy. Her movements take him over the edge as well and he groans loudly, burying his face on her neck as he shoots his seed inside her.

 

He breathes heavily, inhaling the sweet scent of her body lotion mixed with her sweat as he comes down from his climax.

 

“Hm…” She sighs. “That was amazing.”

 

He grins and kisses her neck, nuzzling against the warm skin. He pulls back just enough to kiss her lips tenderly. 

 

“Yes, it was” he agrees, his voice full of adoration. “You’re perfect.” 

 

He leans down and kisses her again, dragging her lower lip between his teeth.

 

“Enough?”

 

She gives him a wicked grin and shakes her head. “More.”

 

His eyes darken as he pulls out of her. “You dirty kitten!” He smacks her ass again and and she moans and smiles.

 

Bertrand sits next to her and grabs one of the extra pillows they keep on their bed. She takes the hint and raises her hips for him to adjust the pillow under her. Her body is tingling with anticipation as Bertrand settles between her legs and looks at her like he’s about to devour her, which she’s pretty sure he is.

 

He licks and sucks his own juices out of her, his tongue swirling all around her, making her wiggle her hips in encouragement. She lets out soft sighs and increasingly louder moans mixed with whispers of his name and shouts of ‘daddy’. 

 

He pulls back after a couple of minutes and lies next to her, his mouth on her nipple, biting and licking, while one hand covers her mouth again to muffle her sounds of ecstasy. With his other hand he insert two fingers into her, crooking them as he thrusts them in and out of her, brushing his fingertips against her most sensitive area repeatedly and in quick succession. She plants her feet on the bed, her legs shaking violently as she screams against his mouth. Her eyes water and her vision goes blank as she comes again, stronger than before, squirting against Bertrand’s fingers when he keeps finger-fucking her until she finally relaxes completely, pliant under his touch. 

 

Her eyes flutter closed and he kisses her eyelids. On the edge of conscience, she feels him take the now soaked pillow from under her hips and untie her, gently kissing and massaging her wrists. She faintly feels him remove her stockings and hears him moving around the bedroom. The last thing she feels is him wrapping his arms around her waist as she drifts into a content, completely sated sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave kudos and comments! :) 
> 
> Also, come find me on Iknewyoudcome.tumblr.com if you want to. See ya!


End file.
